


La fête de trop

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FabienxPhilippe. Philippe ne supporte plus sa propre fête. Il ne supporte plus Chevalier, ne supporte plus le bruit, le vin, les corps autour de lui, son frère, Versailles, sa vie. Plus rien n'a de goût. Alors il s'abandonne dans les couloirs déserts et froids du château. Mais sont-ils réellement déserts ? Ne cachent-ils pas l'unique lueur d'espoir de Monsieur ?





	La fête de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF de février. Cette nuit-là, les thèmes étaient "Expression", "Ouate", "Mièvre", "Noctambule", "Centre", "Virus", "Ennemi" et "Acquitter" et tous ces thèmes se trouvent dans ce texte. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des questions sur les Nuits, viendre me demander ;). J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :).

La nuit, ce soir-là, était d'un noir d'encre, sans une étoile, la Lune dissimulée derrière d'épais nuages sombres et opaques. Ainsi, le premier fou à mettre un pied dehors n'y verrait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Le vent sifflant entre les branches des arbres et valsant avec les feuilles ressemblait à un murmure inquiétant et était d'un froid glacial malgré les températures douces de la journée. Jamais l'on aurait pu se douter que le printemps serait là dans moins d'une semaine. De même, jamais l'on aurait pu soupçonner qu'une partie de la cour était tout occupée dans quelque fête au cœur de Versailles tant le calme régnait dans les couloirs déserts et lugubres. Organisée par Son Altesse et son fidèle acolyte, le Chevalier, les plus appréciés et les moins vertueux se prêtaient au dévergondage et à quelques formes de libertinage au milieu du vin qui coulait à flot et de la drogue qui passait de main en main. De la plus sage des jeunes filles au plus vicieux des ducs, tous se mélangeaient, s'entremêlaient, s'enlaçaient et s'entrelaçaient sans plus aucune pudeur ou aucun rang social qui les faisait, en journée, lever le menton en guise de supériorité. Seuls les corps comptaient ; les bouches que l'on baisait, les épaules que l'on dénudait, les seins que l'on chérissait et les reins qui se cambraient. Les portes closes camouflaient aussi bien les murmures susurrés au creux de l'oreille que les cris que l'on ne pouvait plus retenir et qui faisaient sourire, en passant par le frottement obscène de la peau moite et frissonnante.

Rois de cette étrange cérémonie noctambule, Philippe et Chevalier étaient pourtant loin d'apprécier le spectacle. Le blond, seulement vêtu de sa chemise blanche, était entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes hommes, l'embrassant, le caressant, essayant de capturer ses lèvres sans jamais y parvenir. Elles restaient inaccessibles dans leur sourire mièvre uniquement destiné à Philippe. Ce dernier gardait une expression des plus froides, sans une ombre de rictus, son regard aussi acéré qu'une lame. Autour de lui s'agglutinait un délicieux mélange de filles et de garçons, tous plus jeunes les uns que les autres. Il imaginait combien ils devaient être bons, mais le frère du Roi n'en avait rien à faire. Car, précisément, c'était Louis qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Son cher frère qui couchait présentement avec sa chère femme. Son cher amant qui s'amusait de le torturer en papillonnant à droite et à gauche, le ridiculisant plus que le Roi ne l'avait fait, faisant de lui la risée du château, la pute de Versailles. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala la moitié qui restait d'une traite. Le vin lui brûla la gorge et lui échauffa les joues, pourtant, pas une grimace ne vint déformer ses traits. Il continuait de fixer Chevalier de ses yeux bleus, plissés par la colère et l'envie de se lever pour le frapper. Les mains qui couraient sur son corps quasi nu ne suffisaient pas à le calmer, c'était comme s'il ne les sentait pas, comme s'il n'y avait que cette rage qui gonflait en lui. Qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment.

Et elle faillit imploser lorsque la main d'un des hommes autour de Chevalier s'empara de son membre qui, il n'avait aucun doute, devait être dur et chaud contre sa paume. Sa mâchoire se serra, tout comme ses poings et ses muscles. Il aurait voulu se convaincre que cela ne l'atteignait plus, qu'il trouvait son plaisir entre les bras de ses jeunes gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ça aurait été se mentir – et il ne pouvait cacher son ressentiment à personne. Aussi, il préféra repousser ces lèvres et ces corps et se lever, le menton fier, restant ainsi alors que le silence s'était fait, dans une attitude presque royale, bien qu'un peu raide. Chacun attendait la sentence que seul Son Altesse pouvait prononcer. Peut-être furent-ils déçus ou surpris lorsqu'il quitta le salon, il ne le sut pas et se contenta simplement de s'appuyer contre les lourdes portes qu'il avait refermées derrière lui et qui, désormais, le laissait dans le plus profond des silences. Les lumières dans le couloir étaient bien différentes, moins vives, comme enveloppées de coton, offrant une atmosphère ouatée et quelque peu réconfortante. Si seulement il n'avait pas été complètement seul et désemparé. Philippe se laissa glisser le long du mur et rapprocha ses cuisses de sa poitrine, posant son front sur le sommet de ses genoux. La sérénité de la nuit l'enveloppa et il crut s'endormir, bercé par sa propre respiration mêlée aux battements de son cœur qui frappait avec fureur contre ses tempes.

Finalement, il revint à lui, sans savoir s'il s'était assoupi ou s'il avait juste perdu la notion du temps – peut-être un peu des deux – lorsque des pas approchèrent. Lents mais déterminés, ils le firent relever la tête tandis que le vin cognait fort contre son crâne et le faisait voir flou, ne le laissant distinguer qu'une silhouette sombre aux contours indistincts. Quelque chose de familier s'en dégageait, sans qu'il puisse définir de qui exactement il s'agissait. Il le reconnut au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'en soit conscient.

-Monsieur Marchal.

-Votre Altesse, salua l'homme en retour, confirmant ainsi son identité et courbant l'échine.

Ce fut à ce moment que Philippe se rendit compte de son état, qui ne correspondait plus à son titre ; les pieds dénudés, le pantalon tombant nonchalamment sur ses hanches et sa chemise ouverte confirmaient ce que ses cheveux et son haleine ne pouvaient camoufler ; il sentait l'alcool et l'abandon. Il se releva avec grande difficulté, une main agrippée au mur dans le but de ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de ses désillusions. Il remarqua que, sans ses chaussures, le chef de la police du Roi était bien moins petit qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, le vent soufflant sous les fenêtres rompait le calme apparent des couloirs et leur rappelait que le monde continuait de tourner à l'extérieur, même si le château, lui, semblait plongé dans une inertie lascive. Derrière les lourdes portes closes, un bruit de verre se brisant sur le sol éclata, suivi de rires gras et de cris bien trop aigus. Philippe eut un soudain sentiment de honte ; comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que Fabien sache ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans le regard de l'homme ; déception que le frère du Roi ne soit que ce qu'il n'était, rien qu'un homme, avec tous ses défauts.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez du mauvais côté, Votre Altesse.

Pourtant, ce fut un sourire qui froissa les traits de Fabien, qui paraissait très fier de sa blague.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez été exclu de votre propre fête ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique et sa voix on ne peut plus amusée alors qu'il baissait le regard sur ses mains.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne s'agit plus vraiment de ma propre fête, répondit Philippe d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins abattu.

Fabien, à ses mots, releva la tête et scruta ses yeux des siens, comme une main à la recherche de celle d'un noyé, comme une caresse sur le front d'un enfant qu'un cauchemar aurait réveillé. Son Altesse tenta de sourire, sans y parvenir réellement, son rictus ressemblait davantage à une grimace qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il laissa tomber et écouta un moment le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans le couloir ; il lui donnait mal au crâne, bien plus que lorsqu'il était encore derrière la porte, lorsqu'il était encore quelqu'un. Mais, au final, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il avait soudain l'impression de n'être plus rien aux yeux des nobles, juste le frère du Roi, juste une Altesse que l'on salue sans véritablement y penser, sans réfléchir. Ce constat lui fit baisser le menton, comme si c'était lui, désormais, qui courbait l'échine face à quelqu'un de plus important. Il sentit alors presque immédiatement un doigt relever son visage et ses yeux, emplis de perles salées, tombèrent dans ceux, indéniablement proches, de Fabien. D'un geste tendre, il caressa sa joue et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ; alors qu'il s'attendait à ressentir de la honte, de la trahison envers Chevalier, du dégoût peut-être pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine et qu'il n'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un loyal serviteur de son cher frère, seul un sentiment de bien-être se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir exploser en une gerbe de papillons au creux de son estomac, et alors cette main, en contact si intime avec sa peau, devint le centre de son attention, le centre de son monde, comme si plus rien n'existait à côté. Il savait bien que la petite fête derrière la porte continuait de battre son plein, pourtant, elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui, puisque tout ce qui était important se résumait dorénavant à cette chair tiède contre la sienne.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, maintenant.

Il ne demandait pas, il ordonnait, comme le chef qu'il était. Il n'attendait pas de protestations, juste une obéissance aveugle, car il faisait cela pour son bien, Philippe s'en rendait bien compte - après tout, c'était juste s'il tenait debout. L'alcool dans ses veines, mêlé à une rancœur qui s'était dissipée et qui n'était plus qu'une fatigue comateuse, pesait de plus en plus lourd et il se sentait écrasé sous cette masse coagulée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, loin de là, il voulait encore rester là, encore sentir ces battements d'ailes contre son cœur, encore laisser le silence combler le mince espace entre leur corps. Pire que ça, il ne voulait pas être seul. Rien qu'à cette idée, il sentait le désespoir grimper en lui pour le saisir à la gorge, il sentait l'angoisse courir dans son sang comme un virus impossible à extraire, une maladie incurable qui le rongerait au point de ne plus laisser qu'une carcasse vide, un visage aux yeux vitreux et au teint blanc. Seul Fabien pouvait lui faire échapper à cette plaie de l'âme, lui seul pouvait panser la blessure de part sa présence et ses regards bienveillants. Cette constatation fit frissonner Philippe et il mit cet égarement sur le compte de l'abandon qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir de tous les côtés, aussi bien familial que sentimental. Il n'avait même pas de véritables amis, juste des sujets qui auraient tout fait pour se voir obtenir ses faveurs mais qui n'hésitaient pas à mentir, tricher ou manipuler ; il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était donc ça, la cour de Versailles ? À celui qui serait au plus proche du Roi, à celui qui arriverait à saisir un de ses précieux regards, et tant pis si pour cela il fallait souffrir la compagnie du frère puisqu'il permettait des accès royaux, et tant pis s'il souffrait puisque personne ne faisait attention à lui, et tant pis s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça puisque tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Sa Majesté et ses petits besoins, ses petits caprices d'enfant gâté. C'était Louis et Philippe après tout, il n'avait jamais été question de Philippe et Louis ; ç'avait toujours été lui d'abord, lui le premier, lui l'aimé, lui le choyé, lui l'adulé.

Il entendit Fabien soupirer doucement.

-Restez là le temps que j'aille voir comment ça se passe, alors.

En effet, Son Altesse n'ayant pas bougé et leur proximité devenant plus que suspecte, Fabien n'avait su rester là sans rien faire ; il s'était senti obligé de mettre de la distance entre eux, au moins physique, puisque tous deux continuaient de sentir le souvenir de la peau de l'autre sur la leur, comme de la poudre d'étoile étincelante et crépitante. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de saisir la poignée, Philippe avait attrapé sa manche et tirait dessus pour le contraindre à rester avec lui dans le couloir. Le chef de la sécurité tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui, auquel le frère du Roi chercha à se soustraire, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer le fond de sa pensée ; comment lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir cet homme qui lui avait offert son soutien choisir Chevalier et sa clique, choisir ces gens pour qui il ne portait désormais plus que de la répugnance, les choisir à lui, les préférer à lui. Parce que, les choisir, c'était choisir le Roi, c'était l'abandonner, une fois de plus. Comment était-il censé se battre si tout ceux qui lui avait tendu la main finissaient par le lâcher sans raison ? Il avait tant d'ennemis autour de lui, Fabien représentait à lui seul la lumière au bout du tunnel, l'espoir tant attendu d'un ami, d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, sur laquelle poser sa tête. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, comme il les avait tous perdus un à un, impuissant, sans rien faire. S'il était condamné à être abandonné de tous, alors soit, mais il ne se laisserait plus faire, les bras ballants, il lutterait, aussi infime sa lutte puisse-t-elle être. Il serra un peu plus la fine chemise blanche de Fabien, qui se résigna et laissa retomber son bras contre son côté tandis que ses traits se radoucissaient et qu'il lui offrait un faible sourire, une caresse du bout des yeux.

-Très bien, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements, Votre Altesse.

Philippe, inexplicablement, s'en retrouva soulagé - et heureux, mais il lui était peut-être encore un peu trop difficile à l'avouer, aussi il se contenta de saisir le bras que son aîné lui tendait, résistant à l'envie insolente de se serrer tout contre lui. Les premiers pas furent laborieux, les restes de vin qui continuaient de couler dans ses veines ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, mais c'était surtout le parfum de Fabien, délicieux mélange de virilité à l'état brut avec une touche plus sobre qu'il n'aurait su identifier, qui lui faisait tourner la tête et envahissait tous ses sens, comme prenant possession de son corps pour le faire vaciller à chaque pas. Pourtant ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer ou fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître, prenant son temps à travers les longs couloirs qu'ils parcoururent, seuls dans le calme de la nuit, deux silhouettes se dessinant sur les murs plongés dans l'obscurité tamisée. Alors, parfois, Philippe en profitait et demandait à s'arrêter un instant, prétextant un mal de crâne ou un bruit étrange, qui n'existait bien sûr pas le moins du monde, et Fabien le croyait - ou faisait semblant -, s'arrêtait et tendait l'oreille, sans rien entendre davantage que la quiétude de la nuit qui les enveloppait dans son couffin d'étoiles. Mais même avec tous les ralentissements et excuses que le cadet pouvait bien trouver, l'inévitable finit par arriver ; la porte de ses appartements était désormais devant eux et Fabien ne semblait plus attendre désormais qu'il y pénètre pour aller se coucher. Seulement qu'adviendrait-il demain matin ? Serait-il seul à nouveau ? Chevalier aurait-il l'audace de se pointer dans le lit à une heure plus qu'avancée en tentant de se faire pardonner par de bêtes niaiseries ? Et lui, y céderait-il comme chaque fois, espérant qu'il changerait, espérant qu'il l'aimait comme lui avait pu l'aimer ? Tout redeviendrait-il exactement comme c'était hier au lever du Soleil ? Il ne voulait plus de cette vie. De cette mascarade ! Il voulait… Il voulait tant de choses, mais surtout un peu d'attention et d'affection. Était-ce trop demander après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la France et son cher frère ? Était-ce trop attendre qu'un peu de reconnaissance pour tous les efforts fournis et les nuits passées à chercher quoi faire pour obtenir la fierté de Louis - ou au moins son respect ? Il n'avait jamais rien eu de tout cela, à peine un remerciement. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner de Fabien, Philippe ne bougea pas, baissa seulement la tête vers ses pieds, toujours nus et qui avaient pris une teinte rosée à cause du frais qui courait entre ses orteils.

-Quand il découvrira le bordel qui a été fait, Louis va encore dire que tout est de ma faute. Et il ne m'autorisera jamais à partir au front. Je vais devoir rester ici, à m'ennuyer et à lui obéir sous peine d'autres menaces. Chevalier va revenir la queue entre les jambes pour me supplier de le reprendre. Comme un cercle vicieux, rien ne changera.

-Je dirai à votre frère que vous n'étiez pas à la fête.

-Il ne vous croira jamais. Chevalier y est. J'y suis forcément. Et puis qui d'autre pourrait organiser ce genre de chose ?

-Il me croira parce que je lui assurerai que vous étiez avec moi.

Philippe blêmit et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du bras de Fabien.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien mieux. Que pensera-t-il de cela ?

-Il pensera ce qu'il veut bien penser. Que nous avons jouer aux cartes, que nous lui avons organisé une surprise, que nous nous sommes promenés dans les jardins, que nous avons débattu sur la chance que nous avions d'être à sa cour, du bonheur, pour vous, d'être son frère et, pour moi, d'être son chef de la sécurité. Il y a tout un tas de choses auxquelles il peut penser et il pensera toujours à la plus avantageuse pour lui. Il ne songera jamais à quelque chose qui peut lui nuire ou lui déplaire.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez bien entrer un instant.

-Vous ne préféreriez pas vous reposer ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

D'un geste de la main, Fabien lui indiqua de passer devant, ce que Philippe s'empressa de faire. Ses boucles noires, dans le clair de lune, rebondissaient joyeusement alors qu'il se traînait encore un peu avec maladresse pour fermer les épais rideaux et allumer quelques bougies. Au final, ils n'y voyaient guère mieux, mais cela suffisait pour qu'ils parviennent à se distinguer dans la pièce qui sentait bon le printemps et l'encens. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit son aîné à quelques pas devant lui, si près qu'en tendant le bras il aurait pu le toucher ; ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire, mais qu'il ne fit pas, par peur de le faire fuir ou qu'il le prenne pour un dingue. Il lui sourit simplement, sourire que Fabien lui rendit, mais seulement avec les yeux. Ce fut alors que Philippe se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme sourire, ou même l'esquisse d'une ombre d'un sourire. Louis avait-il eu cette chance, lui ? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas même prêté attention que cela n'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde son frère ; il était tellement centré sur sa petite personne qu'il lui serait impossible de discerner le nez au milieu de la figure. Une bourrasque de vent claqua contre les vitres et fit sursauter Philippe, qui frissonna alors que l'air de sa chambre était agréablement tiède. Fabien promena son regard un instant autour de lui avant de tomber sur une couverture, de laquelle il s'empara et dont il recouvrit les épaules de son cadet, à peine plus grand que lui. Dans sa manœuvre, il put sentir sa respiration, chaude sur sa joue, aussi il s'attarda un peu trop et en profita pour frotter les bras de Philippe. Il finit par saisir ses mains, qu'il trouva froides entre les siennes, et il les porta à ses lèvres dans le but de les réchauffer. Le frère du Roi n'en perdit pas une miette tandis que ses yeux étincelaient de mille feux sous la faible lueur des bougies.

-Vous êtes gelé. Allez vous mettre au lit ou vous attraperez la mort.

Une fois de plus, sa voix n'admettait aucun refus, aucune hésitation, seulement une soumission que Philippe n'avait pas pour habitude d'appliquer avec autant de facilité. Fidèle à ce qu'il était, il ne bougea pas, ornant sa bouche d'un sourire taquin et joueur, qui voulait clairement signifier que, si Fabien voulait obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part, il devrait joindre la force aux belles paroles. Là encore, et il l'admettait honteusement, il s'agissait d'un nouveau prétexte pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes - ou en faire perdre au chef de la police, c'était une question de point de vue. Il avait la ferme intention de le garder avec lui le plus de temps qu'il lui serait possible de grappiller, et au Diable sa nuit de sommeil. De toute façon, il était bon pour une gueule de bois, qui serait probablement encore pire s'il avait le malheur de s'endormir. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de fermer l'œil. Il voulait danser, ce qu'il faisait habituellement aux petites fêtes organisées par Chevalier et sa personne, mais qu'il n'avait pu faire puisqu'il était trop accaparé par l'envie, intolérable tant elle lui dévorait l'estomac, de l'étrangler de ses mains. Il voulait rire ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri qu'il en aurait presque oublié comment faire. Il voulait danser et rire en même temps, d'un seul élan, rire en dansant ou bien danser en riant peu importait, mais il voulait le faire pour oublier cette soirée et son ancien amant. Parce que, oui, il avait décidé que Chevalier ne remettrait plus les pieds ici ou alors qu'il passerait les deux prochaines années, au moins, à se faire pardonner pour toutes les fois où il était rentré seul à ses appartements pendant que le blondinet passait d'agréables moments en charmante compagnie, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que pouvait bien ressentir Philippe. À quoi bon, puisqu'il avait toujours été là pour l'accueillir au petit matin ?

Il fut tiré de ses capricieuses pensées par Fabien, qui ne comprenait que trop bien le petit jeu de Son Altesse et baissait le menton pour dissimuler une moitié de sourire qui venait ronger ses lèvres, qu'il pinça. Philippe, perdu dans la contemplation de cet événement si rare et encore embourbé dans ses réflexions douloureuses, ne vit pas le mouvement, rapide mais ferme, de l'homme. En effet, Fabien se baissa, saisit l'arrière des genoux du jeune homme dans le creux de son coude, le souleva et le réceptionna de son autre bras sous ses omoplates. Ainsi, Philippe se retrouvait plus près qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été de cet homme au parfum capiteux. Un bras enroulé autour de son cou, une main sur sa clavicule, il était à un souffle de sa bouche, son nez effleurant le sien. C'était si inattendu et inespéré comme rapprochement que les sens du plus jeune s'agitaient avec frénésie dans ses veines, lui faisant dangereusement tourner la tête. Le monde autour de lui tanguait et vacillait et seul le regard noir et hypnotique de Fabien lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans un abîme où il se serait perdu. Soudain, il sentit sa peau s'échauffer et se couvrir de chair de poule qui n'était plus du tout le résultat d'un quelconque courant d'air qu'il se serait imaginé, mais bel et bien la conséquence de cette proximité si intime. Il trembla, cependant il n'aurait su dire de quoi et il avait bien d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes en ce moment, aussi il porta toute son attention sur les quelques pas que Fabien fit avant de sentir les bras autour de son corps se détendre pour le lâcher. Philippe n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre cri, qu'il sentit pourtant remonter jusque sur sa langue, que déjà il rencontrait le matelas moelleux où il rebondit. Ses prunelles, levées sous des cils indécemment recourbés, fixaient, avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité, celles de Fabien, baissées sur lui en un regard menaçant et lourd de férocité ; tout ce que le chef de la police du Roi était.

-Jouer aux cartes, hm ? demanda Philippe en relevant un sourcil de perplexité même s'il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage.

-Je vous l'ai dit ; il pensera ce qu'il l'avantagera davantage, répondit Fabien en se penchant et s'appuyant sur le lit de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme.

-S'il s'agit de la surprise, je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'apprécie.

Sa voix s'éteignit sur un trémolo tandis que la bouche du plus âgé venait tenter la sienne. Il pouvait même sentir ses doigts aventureux taquiner ses côtes.

-Et vous, l'appréciez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Philippe s'empara du col blanc de la chemise de Fabien et le rapprocha de sorte à l'écraser sur lui en un baiser rude et dénué de toute tendresse. Il aimait cela, déjà avec Chevalier leurs étreintes n'avaient jamais été très douces, et pourtant celle-ci était des plus différentes. Avec le blond, il avait toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres, n'être qu'un corps interchangeable, un corps sans visage, sans cœur et sans sentiment, presque semblable à un robot à la chair tout aussi froide et aux gestes tout aussi mécaniques. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait, parce qu'il savait précisément quoi faire pour lui procurer du plaisir, pendant que son ancien amant, lui, était toujours aussi approximatif, lorsqu'il daignait bien vouloir lui rendre la pareille, chose assez rare, voire quasi exceptionnelle. Pis encore que de ne plus réfléchir, il ne ressentait plus. Comment ressentir quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il répétait les mêmes mouvements chaque fois ? Toujours la même peau caressée, les mêmes paroles murmurées, les mêmes cris sur les murs répercutés ; la passion avait lentement fait place à l'ennui, puis au vide. Il le faisait uniquement pour le faire et ne pas se disputer avec Chevalier. Les disputes en elles-mêmes ne le dérangeaient pas, il était plutôt doué pour élever la voix et casser quelques assiettes en porcelaine précieuse, mais il n'en pouvait plus des tensions qui traversaient les couloirs de Versailles et reliaient sensiblement tous ses habitants. Excepté Monsieur Marchal, qui semblait vivre en-dehors de tout ça. En plus de ces couleurs ternes qu'il portait et de son visage inexpressif, qui jurait outrageusement avec les nuances vives et les masques d'hypocrisie souriante que chacun s'évertuait à arborer, il avait cette aura de détachement qui le distinguait si superbement - et qui intriguait plus que de raison Son Altesse. Fabien, aux yeux de Philippe, était comme un rayon lumineux d'honnêteté au milieu de cette masse grouillante de mensonges, de manipulations et de tricheries qui le dégoûtait tant.

-Et si Chevalier arrive…

Le souffle de Fabien était rapide et brusque d'empressement mêlé à une retenue qu'il ne devait qu'à son sang-froid légendaire.

-Il repartira, croyez-moi.

-Il ne pardonnera pas votre tromperie.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, car tromperie il n'y a pas. Notre relation aurait dû se terminer il y a bien longtemps.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.

-Et puis, si elle s'était finie avant, seriez-vous là ?

-Cela serait peu vraisemblable, en effet.

-Alors c'est très bien ainsi.

Et dans une délicatesse toute nouvelle et surprenante, Philippe embrassa Fabien comme s'il représentait le plus précieux des trésors, le diamant le plus pur que la Terre ait jamais portée, plus parfait encore que tout l'or de Versailles. C'était étrange, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, pourtant aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu s'écarter. Le plus âgé chercha même le passage entre les lèvres du plus jeune de sa langue, toujours avec autant de douceur, qui les désarçonnait autant qu'elle les enivrait. Comment pouvaient-ils expliquer qu'ils se soient toujours complus dans la violence, la brutalité et la cruauté alors qu'à cet instant ils n'étaient plus que gentillesse, bienveillance et indulgence ? Que s'était-il passé en eux pour provoquer pareil changement ? Tout cela n'était-il finalement pas qu'une chimère, une illusion, pour mieux couvrir l'odieuse vérité qui était que, sous peu, ils en reviendraient forcément à ce qu'ils pensaient être leur véritable nature ? Qu'adviendrait-il alors de ces frissons qui couraient le long de leur épiderme ? Disparaîtraient-ils tandis qu'ils seraient à nouveau de viles bêtes avides de volupté ? La tête de Philippe, et sûrement celle de Fabien aussi, regorgeait de questions en tous genres, plus cruelles les unes que les autres, toutes plus implacables de réalisme cuisant. Les deux mains blanches, princières dans leur finesse, vinrent encadrer le visage sec et mal rasé, caressant les cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et qui tombaient en rideaux autour d'eux, semblant dissimuler leur âme aux yeux des ombres invisibles. Ils étaient seuls avec cette passion grandissante, terrassante, foudroyante, qui les laissait hors d'haleine, mais plus heureux que jamais. Dans le cœur de Philippe, le doux nom de Chevalier s'était éteint, essoufflé par d'autres lèvres, d'autres intentions bien plus nobles, plus précises, plus affectueuses. Sous les baisers de Fabien, Philippe se sentait plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle que l'on baise et qu'on laisse de côté, il se sentait désormais un corps que l'on aime et embrasse, que l'on adore et caresse, que l'on chérit et fait sien. Il se sentait si bien, en vie entre les bras de Fabien, qu'il pria pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il dure encore et encore, comme un moment d'éternité, ne serait-ce que dans sa mémoire.

Il fut pourtant bien vite ramené au présent lorsque les derniers boutons de sa chemise, déjà ouverte à moitié, sautèrent sous la pression que Fabien exerça, dévoilant ainsi la peau de son ventre et la fine ligne de poils bruns qui se perdait sous son pantalon, bas sur ses hanches. Les yeux ébènes fixèrent cette chair blanche, presque laiteuse, frissonnante, frémissante ; à sa merci. Ce spectacle le ravit tant qu'il laissa ses mains vagabonder de sa gorge au bassin, le frôlant plus que le touchant, l'admirant sous ses longs cils noirs quasi clos. Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa propre chemise, devenue encombrante et brûlante, et l'envoya valser au pied du lit, rejoignant ainsi ses bottes qu'il avait enlevées au préalable. Alors, seulement là, il se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de Monsieur en un baiser langoureux, appuyant sa peau nue contre la sienne, saisissant ses paumes pour entrelacer leurs doigts de part et d'autre de son visage. Son visage si beau, si régulier, si délicat, comme taillé dans la porcelaine et serti de deux diamants. Son visage à moitié dans la lumière, étincelant, rayonnant, et à moitié dans l'ombre, d'où son œil de lune resplendissait comme un phare dans la tempête. Philippe ne pouvait fermer les yeux, il voulait voir, observer chacun des mouvements de Fabien, chacun de ses frissons et chacun de ses battements de paupières. Il voulait tout admirer, tout retenir, tout graver dans sa mémoire dans le cas où cette fois serait la dernière ; la seule qu'il puisse jamais voler. Comment songer à ne plus avoir la chance de côtoyer si intimement cet homme ? Comment songer à retourner dans les bras de Chevalier ? Comment songer à passer ses nuits seul après avoir passé celle-ci dans des bras si accueillants ? Il en avait l'estomac noué rien que d'y penser. Il n'en pouvait plus de se soumettre à la volonté du premier venu. Son frère, cela pouvait encore passer. Après tout, il était le Roi. Mais Chevalier ; qui était-il pour le faire se sentir si misérable ? Il était le Duc d'Orléans, tout de même, le frère du Roi Soleil, le frère de Louis XIV, il n'était pas n'importe qui et il méritait davantage de respect, à commencer par tous ceux qui se trouvaient en-dessous de lui hiérarchiquement, dont son cher Chevalier de Lorraine.

Ce soudain élan de bravoure et de rébellion lui fit mordre la lèvre de Fabien, qui ne trouva rien à y redire, bien au contraire, il ne s'en trouva que plus vaillant, plus enjoué, plus entreprenant. Philippe inversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi maître de la situation, maître du baiser, maître de ce qui arriverait, et le chef de la sécurité en profita pour, de ses mains assurées et tièdes, retirer complètement la chemise de Monsieur, qui tomba et rejoignit sa comparse en un vulgaire tas de chiffons froissés. Il se retrouva alors uniquement vêtu de son pantalon tandis que Fabien portait encore bien trop de vêtements. Avec un peu trop d'empressement, mais des gestes bien plus précis qu'il y avait encore une demi-heure, il entreprit de les lui ôter un à un, dans un mélange d'impatience fiévreuse et de pudeur hésitante. Il tremblait - l'alcool n'y était pour rien désormais, il ne devait cela qu'à son appréhension grandissante, son excitation qui le brûlait de l'intérieur -, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois, mais, cependant, en connaissant déjà les clés pour déverrouiller la porte qui les mènerait au septième ciel. Comment était-ce possible de se sentir autant à fleur de peau, aussi réceptif pour quelques baisers et effleurements, après avoir enduré des mois sans ne plus rien ressentir qu'une profonde envie de s'échapper de son propre corps ? Comment pouvait-on avoir si envie de quelque chose qui nous avait répugné durant tant de temps ? Ces questions furent vite évincées lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps dorénavant nu sous lui. Il était si différent de celui de Chevalier. Là où le blondinet était des plus parfaits, enduit de crèmes et d'huiles en tous genres, un peu enrobé par la vie à la cour, le brun était sec, dessiné par l'effort physique et marqué par ces années de torture ; il avait dû se retrouver une ou deux fois du mauvais côté du bâton. De son index, il caressa les fines cicatrices plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins anciennes. Il sentait sur lui le regard inquiet de Fabien, comme si ce détail pouvait le faire flancher, le faire regretter ou le faire fuir. Il n'en avait nullement l'intention ; il était bien ici, bercé par leurs respirations, apaisé par le halo orangé de la bougie à leur côté. Alors, pour le rassurer, et parce qu'il mourait d'envie de le goûter, il se pencha et y fit courir ses lèvres, là où ses doigts avaient déjà tracé un chemin. Quelques baisers furent déposés avec une tendresse que Philippe ne se savait pas détenir, mais qui lui convenait en cet instant. L'heure n'était pas vraiment aux effusions passionnées et fiévreuses ; il devait se montrer digne de cet homme qui lui accordait visiblement une entière confiance.

-Monsieur…

-Rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis, Monsieur Marchal, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Ni ces cicatrices, ni mon frère, ni même la France. Ils peuvent bien tous aller au Diable, ce soir.

Et, tandis qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, et certainement pas la dernière de la nuit, Philippe eut le sentiment intime et profond que la présence de Fabien l'avait en quelque sorte acquitté de son fardeau ; le Roi Soleil et Versailles n'étaient plus rien pour lui à ce moment-là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me tenir informée de votre avis. Et moi je vous dis à très vite. La bise :)


End file.
